День 2
thumb|116px День 2 (англ. Day 2) — сюжетный день, который проживает главный герой Генри в качестве дозорного вышки Две Тропы. Обратите внимание! Для полноты восприятия сюжетной линии и всех её комбинаций, рекомендуется прежде всего ознакомиться с изначальными основами её строения. Характерные черты Второй День для Генри становится расширением своей территории и возможностей. Он сталкивается с чудесными творениями природы, но ещё больше – с "невероятными" творениями рук человеческих. В основном, это будет непостижимая халатность либо изощрённое вредительство. Дикая природа покажется главному герою ангелочком по сравнению с "культурой" людей. Генри откроет новые тропы и локации, однако заглянет и в уже знакомые места. Даже придётся вернуться к своей вышке, уже успевшей стать вторым домом. Количество найденных объектов и документов слегка увеличится, однако знаний появится в разы больше. Также Генри начнёт замечать присутствие животных и птиц, а также может обрести питомца (если не приручил его ещё в День 1). Ниже будут поданы все события, которые с Генри могут произойти, и указаны все объекты, которые возможно найти именно во второй День, хотя многое можно пропустить и/или обнаружить в последующие Дни (с некоторыми вариациями); при условии, что определённые обстоятельства предыдущего Дня не мешают чему-то произойти сегодня. Как и вчера, выбор за главным героем: провести время максимально скучно или максимально полно. ''Важно! Именно в этот день Делайла начинает расспрашивать Генри о его личной жизни. Генри может выбрать любой вариант в широком диапазоне: от полнейшего "ухода в раковину" до абсолютного раскрытия своей души. Выбрав любую линию поведения, он может менять её в любой момент. Реакция Делайлы будет соответствовать каждому "зигзагу" Генри, однако её главной целью будет выведать, какие у него планы на будущее. Она будет донимать его в течение всего этого длинного дня, вне зависимости от выбора Генри. В связи с тем, что диалоги на данную тему слишком ветвистые, а начинаться могут в разные моменты, представляется проблематичным внести их в описание ниже.'' Хронология Вышка Две Тропы < ПРОВЕРИТЬ ЛИНИЮ СВЯЗИ К СЕВЕРУ ОТ УЩЕЛЬЯ > Генри проснулся очень рано и уже напечатал второй лист своего дневника. Позвонила Делайла и сообщила "радостные" новости: предположительно ночная буря повредила телефонную связь, и теперь они информационно отрезаны от внешнего мира. Разумеется, от Генри не требуется ничего чинить, ему следует лишь пройтись вдоль той части телефонного провода, который тянется по его территории и посмотреть, всё ли с ним в порядке. Пройти надо будет назад, через ту же самую пещеру, но направиться по другой тропе. Спустившись вниз, Генри обнаруживает массу выкорчеванных деревьев и узнаёт от Делайлы особенности местной погоды. Тропа Торофэр Стоя возле лежащего знака над опасной тропой, Генри понял, почему её давно закрыли – спуск был не по-детски сложным. Справившись с этим, уже в самом низу он замечает утренний туман и сообщает об этом Делайле. Слово за слово, и речь заходит о жизни Генри: где бывал, чем занимался и с кем. Генри не прочь пооткровенничать и рассказывает ей о своей жене Джулии. Внезапно Делайла просит его подождать, и Генри невольно подслушивает её короткий разговор с неким третьим лицом, слыша лишь её голос. И когда через минуту она возвращается к их беседе, Генри берёт быка за рога: спрашивает, не о нём ли она с кем-то говорила. Та обижается, и её рация на некоторое время становится недоступной. Главное теперь не перепутать направление, ибо места всё ещё незнакомы. Генри идёт на север, доходит до провода и констатирует, что с ним всё в порядке. Однако ему нужно дойти до дальней доступной ему точки. Хорошо, что везде стоят указатели. Он проходит мимо бывшей дозорной вышки, мимоходом осмотрев старый туалет и проверив не обозначенный на карте ящик с припасами. Выйдя на небольшую пустошь, сплошь усеянную валунами, Генри увидел возвышенность, на которой стоял дальний столб и направился туда. Прямо под ней находился ещё один ящик. Снова перерисовав детали на свою карту, он спрашивает Делайлу об очередной записке, которая здесь висела. Оказалось, что это переписывались между собой два рейнджера – Рон и Дэйв, которые три сезона назад работали на этой территории. Мог ли один из них вчера быть той странной фигурой с фонариком? Вряд ли – Делайла знает, что в этом сезоне их точно здесь нет. Медвежий Клык < НАЙТИ ПОДРОСТКОВ > У самого подножия холма Генри обнаруживает несколько пустых пивных банок, вроде тех, что он вчера нашёл возле озера. Неужели здесь побывали те девочки-подростки? Поднявшись наверх, он находит перерезанный кем-то провод, девчачьи трусики с бранным посланием и ещё более десятка пивных банок, раскиданных вдоль другого склона. Делайла вне себя, она приходит к выводу, что это именно подростки повредили связь, и требует, чтобы Генри сейчас же отправился на их поиски, а найдя, в виде наказания разрушил их лагерь. Генри не в восторге от такой задачи, однако соглашается их найти. Он следует по "пивному" следу, спрыгивает с большого уступа и оказывается на интересной развилке, где стоят аж четыре указателя. Тропа Торофэр Вот оказывается, как "заканчивается" главная Тропа – она уходит дальше, в сектор Делайлы, к её вышке. Прямо по курсу – длинный и глубокий овраг, через который перекинута канатная дорога с фуникулёром. И Делайла говорит, что он предназначен лишь для экстренных случаев. А чуть сбоку расположился большой ящик для сброса припасов дозорным, рейнджерам и другому персоналу НЛС. Но сейчас он пуст. Генри поворачивает в другую сторону от указателей и видит на сухом дереве кем-то давно брошенный рюкзак. На нём нашивка – Брайан Гудвин. В рюкзаке оказались целая связка добротных верёвок и одноразовый фотоаппарат на 24 кадра. Теперь Генри подвластны любые оборудованные спуски, да к тому же он может запечатлевать местные красоты. Правда, кадров там осталось всего лишь 18. Кто же такой этот Брайан? Делайла говорит, что это был 12-летний парнишка, который три лета назад жил на вышке Генри со своим отцом Недом. Да, это было нелегально, но Делайла была не особенной сторонницей таких правил. Тем более, что мальчику здесь нравилось. Но затем они внезапно пропали – посреди лета, оба, в один момент... Генри нашёл очередной ящик, переписал с локальной карты нужные заметки, спросил насчёт окаменелого когтя. И тут он увидел тонкий столб дыма где-то вдали. Они вместе решили, что это, вероятно, и есть подростки, и что Генри следует направиться именно туда. Это за озером, в районе ручья Файв-Майл. < НАЙТИ ИСТОЧНИК ДЫМА > К озеру шли две тропы, и Генри выбирает ту, что покороче. Однако, пройдя сотню метров, он видит, что тропа перегорожена высоким проволочным забором, о котором, как оказалось, Делайла ничего не знает. На нём висят таблички, говорящие о том, что территория курируется правительством. Забор тянется в обе стороны очень далеко – нет смысла и думать обойти его. Пришлось выйти на более длинную тропу, которая сразу выводит Генри на участок уже давно сгоревшего леса. Сгоревшая зона Здесь полно кипрея, которым в первую очередь и зарастают выгоревшие места. Генри уточняет у Делайлы направление, а она жалуется ему на некоего "кренделя" – Делайле было очень трудно заставить придти сюда парня-ремотника. Они вместе смеются над этим словом, и Генри тут же вносит его в свой лексикон. И вот Генри оказывается над ущельем, по которому он вчера проходил. Перед ним – природный мост через ущелье, но без арки. И расстояние между "берегами" такое, что Генри легко может его преодолеть. Можно было, конечно, пойти по более лёгкому пути – спуститься вниз и обогнуть скалы возле озера. Однако Генри нравилось взбираться по каменным уступам. Да и совет Делайлы вернуться к вышке, а уже затем идти искать подростков оказался очень кстати – а вдруг её снова посетили непрошенные гости! Вышка Две Тропы Нет, никто сюда не заходил, ничего здесь не тронуто. Можно передохнуть и продолжить поиски. Итак, на пути у Генри снова тот же склон. Но теперь есть верёвка, и она очень прочная – сегодня можно взять у этого оползня реванш. Спуск проходит гладко, а дальше находится ещё один, уводящий на ещё не изведанную тропу, куда-то вниз на юг. Болтая с Делайлой, Генри находит ещё один ящик, перерисовывает карту. И тут его взгляд падает на странную листовку. В ней говорится, что 8 лет назад здесь пропал некий турист. Он немного похож на Генри – такая же борода, схожая кепка, улыбка во весь рот... Делайла, здесь что, пропадают туристы? Да, пропадают. И НЛС официально объявляет их пропавшими без вести, а затем развешивает повсюду такие листовки. А куда пропали отец с сыном? Медведь? Нет, их не растерзал медведь, и они не упали в овраг. Просто бывший военный с ПТСР, которого отозвали из армии для опеки над сыном, привёл сюда малолетнего парня для работы, а потом понял, что это была плохая идея. Ладно, а что это за фото на крышке? Неужели сам Рузвельт? Ах да, он же там говорил что-то про охрану окружающей среды. Ручей Файв-Майл Пора идти дальше. Генри замечает, что он попал в довольно пышный лес, несмотря на такую жару. Делайла поведала ему, что осины представляют собой единый организм, которые перераспределяет по корням воду таким образом, что и после пожарища может запросто вырасти снова. Второй день, а Генри уже успел узнать о дикой природе больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Красивый и длинный ручей приводит Генри к потрясающему виду на южные горы, где парит стая птиц. Однако, говорит Делайла, до тех гор пешком не добраться. А что это под ногами? Снова пустые банки того же пива. А вот на дереве какой-то кусок оранжевой ткани, а рядом потрясающий водопад. Учитывая любовь подростков купаться голышом, они могут быть поблизости. Генри видит тропку, уводящую его в огороженную скалами поляну, где он и находит их лагерь. Костёр снова не потушен. Рядом валяется пара девчачьих журналов, лежит огромный пакет с банками пива, а дальше стоит палатка. Никого нет, одежда разодрана в клочья, вещи разбросаны, а сама палатка, похоже, прошла сквозь измельчитель. Теперь понятно, откуда был тот кусок ткани. К палатке прикреплена записка, где в угрожайще-вежливой форме подростки обещают заявить на некоего психа в полицию, рассказать им, как он их напугал второго дня на озере, украл у них вещи, а сегодня разгромил их лагерь. Делайла не знает, что и думать, ведь она знает Генри всего сутки – может, он точно с приветом? Однако Генри её убеждает, что он ничего такого не делал. Делайла предлагает ему возвращаться, приступить таки к работе и начать, наконец, наслаждаться этим спокойным летним сезоном. Интересные факты * В конце утреннего разговора Делайла называет главного героя Хэнком (Hank), объясняя это рифмой в своей фразе "Спасибо, Хэнк" (Thanks, Hank). Тот отвечает, что рифма плохая, и просит называть его Генри (Henry). Делайла просто использует уменьшительную форму его имени. * Можно задать ряд вопросов и понять, действительно ли подростки повредили провод. ** Столб слишком высокий. Каким образом они могли на него залезть? ** Повреждённый кусок слишком длинный. Как они могли туда дотянуться? ** Провод ровно перерезан. Чем и с какой силой они могли это сделать? ** Существует риск электрошока. У них имелись средства защиты? ** Это произошло только ночью, да ещё и в бурю. Они не боялись? ** Оставленные трусики. Зачем себя после этого выдавать? ** "Выстланная" пивными банками дорожка. Ещё и навести на себя след? * Если до того, как найти место разрыва связи, поговорить с Делайлой о её вышке, она скажет, что отлично видит столбы, но не состояние проводов. Однако участок, где провод повреждён, должен быть у неё как на ладони: если, глядя в бинокль, она видит в деталях Генри аж на его вышке, то разорванный провод, что находится ближе к ней, тем более должна была разглядеть. * В момент, когда Генри изучает забор, один из диалогов с Делайлой содержит в себе красивый англоязычный каламбур. Его невозможно перевести, и не знающему английский он будет непонятным или не смешным. Однако переводчику удалось просто блестяще'(!)' создать смысловую аналогию, которая получилась как отличной шуткой сама по себе, так и шикарно вписывающейся остротой в саркастическом духе Делайлы. Гн: "Кого они там держат... и зачем?" Дл: "Господи. Я не знаю. Может, это биологи. Как думаешь?" Дл: "Ну, они не хотят, чтобы люди шастали по их драгоценному лишайнику." Гн: "Что такое лишайник?" Дл: "Тебе было бы не лишайно это знать!" Hn: "Who are they keeping out of here... and why?" Dl: "Ah geez. I don't know. Maybe it's biologists. You know?" Dl: "Well they don't want people traipsing on their precious lichens." Hn: "What's a lichen?" Dl: "Well wouldn't you lichen to know?" Здесь обыгрываются выражение "would like" (хотеть) и сходное по произношению "lichen" (лишайник), как если бы фраза звучала Wouldn't you like to know? — Разве ты бы не хотел знать такое лишайник?'' * Странно, что босс дозорных, работающая более 10 лет на своём посту, не знает о проволочном заборе, и совершенно не видит ни одной его секции? * По периметру забора имеются одинаковые таблички: 'НЕ ПЕРЕСЕКАТЬ - 18 Код США §1863''' | 18 Код США, раздел 1863: Нарушение | границ национальных лесных земель | NO TRESPASSING - 18 Code US §1863 | 18 USC § 1863: | Trespass on national forest lands Наказание может достигать шести месяцев тюрьмы. * Осиновый лес, как рассказывает Делайла, и в реальности представляет собой единый организм * Кусок ткани, висящий на ветке? То же, что и с пивными банками – знак "обратите внимание". * На одежде видны следы от специальной обуви. Неужели заплутавший олень вапити? * Конечно же, у подростков с собой специально были бумага и ручки двух цветов, чтобы написать такое послание некоему "психу". И скотч, чтобы её приклеить. И ещё у них был маркер для разукрашивания своих трусиков – ранее, у повреждённого провода. * Делайла утверждает, что она просила Генри лишь напугать подростков, но не нападать ("напугать ДО СМЕРТИ и разгромить лагерь, когда те уйдут". — "I want you to just find them and scare the HELL out of them. ...wait for them to wander off and wreck their camp."). Это верно лишь отчасти, потому что и то, и другое может расцениваться жертвами (да и сторонними наблюдателями) как нападение. Категория:Дни